character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Yellow= |-|Ratty (Raticate)= |-|Dody (Dodrio)= |-|Gravvy (Golem)= |-|Omny (Omastar)= |-|Kitty (Butterfree)= |-|Chuchu (Pikachu)= Summary Yellow was a child that was saved by Red while on his Pokémon League journey, he also inspired her to befriend Pokémon. Two years later, she would find Red's Pikachu who was injured and learn Red was captured by the Elite Four and vowed to help Red and defeat. Yellow is a special child born in Viridian Forest, much like Lance and Giovanni, which gives her access to powers which help her protect and communicate with Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B, 6-B when enhanced by Yellow | 7-B, 6-B when enhanced by Yellow | 7-B, 6-B when enhanced by Yellow | 7-B, 6-B when enhanced by Yellow | 7-B, 6-B when enhanced by Yellow | 7-B, 6-B when enhanced by Yellow Name: Yellow (Titled as The Healer) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Female Age: 15 (As of the Emerald chapters) Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: |-|Yellow=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Can levitate small objects), Telepathy (Can read the minds of Pokémon), Healing (Can heal the wounds of Pokémon), Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal (Can increase the power of Pokémon) |-|Ratty=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Power Level (Via Guts) |-|Dody=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (Via Whirlwind), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Via Early Bird), Bug and Grass Type moves |-|Gravvy=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Via Defense Curl), Limited Power Nullification (Via Sturdy, Can nullify One Hit Kill moves), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Poison, Fire and Electric Type moves |-|Omny=Superhuman Physical Characteristics Water Manipulation (Via Water Gun and Hydro Pump), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Beam and Blizzard), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Poison, Fire and Ice Type moves |-|Kitty=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Supersonic), Resistance to Fighting, Bug and Grass Type moves |-|Chuchu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Via Volt Tackle), Resistance to Flying, Steel and Electric Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level | City Level (Is comparable to Gravvy and Omny), Country Level when enhanced by Yellow (Fought against Lance's Pokémon) | City Level (Is comparable to Gravvy and Omny), Country Level when enhanced by Yellow (Fought against Lance's Pokémon) | City Level (Is one of Brock's Pokémon), Country Level when enhanced by Yellow (Fought against Lance's Pokémon) | City Level (Is one of Misty's Pokémon), Country Level when enhanced by Yellow (Fought against Lance's Pokémon) | City Level (Is comparable to Gravvy and Omny), Country Level when enhanced by Yellow (Fought against Lance's Pokémon) | City Level (Is comparable to Gravvy and Omny), Country Level when enhanced by Yellow (Is comparable to rest of Yellow's team) Speed: Peak Human movement Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Lance's Pokémon and Pika's attacks) | Massively Hypersonic (Has reacted to attacks from Lance's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Has reacted to attacks from Lance's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Is one of Brock's Pokémon, Has reacted to attacks from Lance's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Is one of Misty's Pokémon, Has reacted to attacks from Lance's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Has reacted to attacks from Lance's Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Is comparable to Red's Pika) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow Durability: Country Level '''(Is comparable to Red and Green) | City Level', '''Country Level' when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow | City Level, Country Level when enhanced by Yellow''' '''Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Yellow is naive and doesn't have much combat experience |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves '''| Is weak to Rock, Electric and Ice Type moves |''' Is weak to Water, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Ground and Steel Type moves '''| Is weak to Fighting, Ground, Grass and Electric Type moves |''' Is weak to Flying, Rock, Fire, Electric and Ice Type moves '''| Is weak to Ground Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Yellow's Powers: Since Yellow was born in the Viridian Forest, she has natural powers. Yellow can read the minds of Pokémon, communicate with them telepathically, heal Pokémon, can move small objects with her mind and can increase the stats of Pokémon to the point that they can fight Lance's Pokémon. * Ratty: Ratty is a Raticate that Yellow caught with help from Red. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Super Fang: Super Fang is a Normal Type move where Ratty bites its opponent. ** Hyper Fang: Hyper Fang is a Normal Type move where Ratty bites its opponent. ** Guts: Guts is Ratty's natural ability. It boosts Ratty's attack when inflicted with a status effect. * Dody: Dody is a Dodrio that was given to Yellow by her uncle, Wilton. It is a Flying and Normal Type Pokémon. ** Whirlwind: Whirlwind is a Normal Type move where Dody spins its heads to create a tornado. ** Drill Peck: Drill Peck is a Flying Type move where Dody spins its beaks and drills into the opponents. ** Peck: Peck is a Flying Type move where Dody pecks with all of its heads. ** Early Bird: Early Bird is Dody's natural ability. It allows Dody to wake up after being put to sleep. * Gravvy: Gravvy is a Golem which was given to Yellow by Brock. It is a Rock and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Mega Punch: Mega Punch is a Normal Type move where Gravvy punches the opponent. ** Rock Throw: Rock Throw is a Rock Type move where Gravvy picks up a rock and throws it at the opponent. ** Take Down: Take Down is a Normal Type move where Gravvy tackles the opponent so hard that it causes recoil damage to Gravvy. ** Defense Curl: Defense Curl is a Normal Type move where Gravvy curls into a ball and increases his defence. ** Sturdy: '''Sturdy is Gravvy's natural ability. It allows Gravvy to negate the effects of One Hit Kill moves. * '''Omny: Omny is an Omastar that was given to Yellow by Misty. It is a Rock and Water Type Pokémon. ** Water Gun: Water Gun is a Water Type move where Omny shoots a stream of water out of Omny's mouth. ** Ice Beam: Ice Beam is an Ice Type move where Omny shoots out a beam of ice from its mouth. ** Hydro Pump: Hydro Pump is a Water Type move where Omny shoots out a powerful stream of water from its mouth. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Omny creates a small isolated blizzard. ** Swift Swim: Swift Swim is Omny's natural ability. It increases Omny's speed when it is raining. * Kitty: Kitty is a Butterfree that Yellow caught back when it was a Caterpie which evolved during their battle with Lance into a Metapod and then a Butterfree. It is a Bug and Flying Type Pokémon. ** String Shot: String Shot is a Bug Type move where Kitty creates a string of sticky webs which can be used to constrict opponents. ** Supersonic: Supersonic is a Normal Type move where Kitty unleashes a sound wave which puts the opponent in a state of confusion. ** Compound Eyes: '''Compound Eyes is Kitty's natural ability. It increases Kitty's accuracy. * '''Chuchu: Chuchu is a Pikachu that Yellow caught between the Yellow and Gold, Silver & Crystal chapters. It is an Electric Type Pokémon. ** Volt Tackle: Volt Tackle is an Electric Type move where Chuchu charges her body with a large amount of electricity and hits the opponent so hard it causes recoil damage. ** Static: Static is Chuchu's natural ability. It causes paralysis if an opponent comes in physical contact with Chuchu. Key: Yellow | Ratty (Raticate) | Dody (Dodrio) | Gravvy (Golem) | Omny (Omastar) | Kitty (Butterfree) | Chuchu (Pikachu) Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6